Level 647
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 72 | previous = 646 | prevtype = Moves | next = 648 | nexttype = Jelly }} | score = 10,000 | moves = 50 }} Difficulty *You must combine two colour bombs + wrapped and two colour bombs + striped. Four colour bomb + special candy is never easy to do. *Although there are two colour bombs provided at the bottom of the board, it can be hard to bring the special candies down, and there is a high chance that the special candy will detonate the colour bomb before they can be combined. *In addition, the chocolate can eat the two provided colour bombs. If not controlled, it can eat most of your candies too. *With 5 colours it's not extremely hard to make colour bombs, but still not very easy, and with 5 colours, the cascades may detonate any special candy and this may lead to the detonation of your colour bomb. It can be a very hard candy order level like level 347. *The orders are worth 20,000 points 4 combinations x 5,000 points per combination = 20,000 points, which is equal to the two-star target score. Stars Strategy *Focus first on clearing the icing, then carefully clear the chocolate to avoid the colour bombs on the bottom being detonated. *Try your best to make a striped or wrapped candy next to the colour bomb, and combine it. *It's better to combine it with a wrapped since it will remove two colours, making it easier to make a new colour bomb. Combining with a striped candy can also be helpful but be careful because there is a chance that striped candies will detonate the other colour bomb. *Now this part requires some luck: just make colour bombs and combine them with special candies. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of five colours will cause fewer moves to be spent to create special candies. *The order gives 20,000 points. Hence, a two star score is guaranteed and an additional 10,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *Since the order requires colour bomb + wrapped candy combinations, it should give players more than 10,000 points. However, this point can be negated if most of the icings are not yet cleared. *The chocolate spawners decrease the number of candies by consuming candies with chocolate, reducing the power of the colour bomb + wrapped candy combination. Trivia *This is the ninth level which requires a colour bomb + colour bomb combination. The first eight are levels , , , , , , and . *This is the fifth level which requires colour bomb + wrapped candy combinations. The first four are levels , , and . Notes Board Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery Level 647 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Candy order levels Category:Glazed Grove levels Category:Levels with 50 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:Levels with five candy colours Category:Levels with colour bombs Category:Levels with two-layered icing Category:Levels with three-layered icing Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels with chocolate spawners Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Orders that require special candies Category:Very hard levels Category:Hexagon levels